1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a heat sink and a shell enclosing the heat sink for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diode (LED) has been rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products. Nevertheless, the rate of heat generation increases with the illumination intensity. This issue has become a challenge for engineers to design the LED illumination, i.e. the LED lamp.
A related LED lamp includes a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules including LEDs, attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to enable dissipation of heat generated by the LEDs. In order to provide a high brightness, a reflector is mounted on the LED lamp to cover the heat sink, whereby light generated by the LEDs is repeatedly reflected by the reflector downwardly. However, ambient air around the heat sink is heated to flow upwardly, and then accumulates at a top of the reflector, making dissipation of the heat become problematic.
What is needed, is an LED lamp which has greater heat-transfer and heat dissipation capabilities, whereby the LED lamp can operate normally for a sufficiently long period of time.